Severity of withdrawal symptoms from alcohol was quantified in alcoholics admitted to the Neurology Ward of the Washington, DC Veterans' Administration Hospital. Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) samples were repeatedly obtained early during withdrawal and after all symptoms had subsided. Concentrations of the monoamine neurotransmitter norepinephrine and its major metabolite MHPG were measured at NIH. Significant positive correlations were observed between indices of elevated norepinephrine turnover and several signs of alcohol withdrawl. A manuscript on the norepinephrine findings is in press in Archives of General Psychiatry. We are continuing to work to try to identify causes for the noradrenergic dysregulation during alcohol withdrawal. Thus, we are measuring peptides and prostaglandins, known to participate in the regulation of the functioning of noradrenergic synapses simultaneously with norepinephrine. We are continuing this work to try to identify causes for the noradrenergic dysregulation during alcohol withdrawal. Thus, we are measuring peptides and prostaglandins, known to participate in the regulation of the functioning of noradrenergic synapses simultaneously with norepinephrine. We are correlating the concentrations of these neuromodulators with concentrations of norepinephrine and MHPG in the CSF and with the severity of withdrawal symptoms in our patients.